Inferno gelado
by issaMR
Summary: Uma missão explicada errada, dá errada. O que os 5 pilotos vão fazer quando um de seus companheiros cai machucado no meio da missão em pleno inverno russo? Futuramente YAOI. Duo centric. Pares: 1x2, 3x4 e 5xnão sei. rated por palavras de baixo calão. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Minha segunda fic! \o/**

**A idéia dessa veio no meio de uma aula de informática! aquela que fica fazendo fanfic ao invés de prestar atenção na aula ¬¬ Pois bem, espero que gostem! **

**R&R por favor!!! .**

* * *

** Sumário: **A OZ está desenvolvendo um novo modelo de Mobile Dolls: os Escorpions. Só que as informações estão codificadas e nem mesmo Heero consegue descodificá-las então cabe aos Pilotos Gundam infiltrarem a base da OZ na Rússia. Será que vão conseguir?

* * *

**Capítulo 01**: Porque mesmo?

Era madrugada em Moscou e em uma das bases da OZ uma figura toda vestida de preto, que mais parecia um vulto, se esgueirava em meio às sombras para se infiltrar na base, que é tida como uma das mais seguras e fortemente armadas bases da OZ. Estava frio, pois era inverno no país e, apesar da profissão de espião requerer muita paciência e silêncio absolutos, o vulto não conseguia fazer jus a nenhum dos dois requisitos.

"Puta que PARIU! Quem é o louco que constrói uma base AQUI? Ah sim! É a PORRA da OZ! Mas eu juro que quando essa maldita guerra acabar, vou pegar todo esse gelo e enfiar no c..."

"Quer, por favor, calar a boca? Ou você quer ser capturado e jogado em uma das celas que, com certeza, estarão bem geladas?"

"Você fala isso porque não é a SUA bunda que está abaixo de zero Feizinho."

"É 05 baka! E sim. Eu só estou falando isso porque estou em um lugar relativamente mais quente e bebendo uma xícara de chocolate quente." Disse o chinês sorrindo.

"Aw cara! Isso não é justo! Da próxima vez, VOCÊ vai ficar no meu lugar!"

"Dá para os dois pararem? 02, concentre-se em entrar nessa base e fazer seu trabalho. Quanto mais rápido você terminar, mais rápido sairemos daqui." Interrompeu o Soldado Perfeito já muito irritado com a discussão entre os pilotos do Deathscythe e Shanlog.

"Aff... só faltava o Soldadinho de Chumbo vir me dar sermão. Pensando melhor, você está mais para 'Soldado de Gelo'agora né, Hee..."

"02! Lembre-se que..."

"Tá, tá _01_, me desculpe!" disse Duo virando os olhos e enfatizando o 01."Agora cale a boca e me deixe concentrar!"

"Foi você quem começou baka!"

"Vai para o inferno Fe...05"

Na cabana de concentração**(1)**, onde os outros 4 pilotos esperavam, Wufei cortou a ligação que tinha com Duo e virou-se para os companheiros; Heero estava, junto com ele, monitorando as imagens que vinham de uma câmara acoplada a Duo junto com o áudio, Trowa estava revendo e repassando os planos de infiltração e retirada (para ter certeza de que nada daria errado) junto à Quatre que estava acompanhando também, a conversa que se passou entre Duo, Wufei e Heero se esforçando, ao máximo, para não rir.

"Esse cara fala demais." disse Wufei logo após soltar um profundo suspiro.

"Mas numa coisa ele está certo..." começou Trowa. "Aqui está frio demais. Só mesmo a OZ para instalar uma base nesse lugar." Um pesado silêncio caiu sobre a cabana e como quem cala consente, um só pensamento corria pela mente dos 4 rapazes na tenda e, principalmente, na de outro em quase estado de petrificação: '_Como foi que agente se meteu nessa mesmo?'_

**-- FASHBACK --  
**

**Uma semana antes ****em uma das casas Winner ****no Caribe**

"Aaaaww." Um bocejo deixou a boca de ninguém mais ninguém menos que Duo Maxwell. O trançado estava entediado pois não recebia uma missão a ... "Um mês!Um maldito mês sem uma maldita missão porque a maldita OZ resolveu tirar umas malditas férias só para nos deixar em um maldito tédio!"

"Pelo amor de Nataku Maxwell! PÁRA DE RECLAMAR!!!! Essa é a 20ª vez que você reclama nos últimos 10 minutos essa manhã e olha que você só resolveu dar o ar de sua graça a 15 minutos!"

"Mas Feeeeiiiiii!!" começou o trançado "Eu quero fazer alguma coisa! Não venha me dizer que você também não sente saudades de chutar uns trazeiros pomposos da OZ?" Disse Duo se levantando do sofá onde estava esparramado correndo em direção à Wufei e começando a pular em volta do chinês, parando em sua frente com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

"Sai da minha frente _onna_**(2)**." Disse o chinês empurrando Duo e indo em direção à porta para começar as sua segunda sessão**(3)** de _kattas_**(4)** matinal.

Duo acompanhou com os olhos a saída do companheiro até este bater a porta e voltou a se sentar (esparramar) no sofá a espera de uma missão. Não aqüentava mais ficar trancado naquela casa sem fazer nada. Já havia explorado tudo e mais um pouco do local, o que o deixou entretido por duas semanas; bem, o lugar era ENORME! E nem mesmo Duo, e sua infinita curiosidade, conseguiram cobrir todos os 20 quartos, 25 banheiros, 4 salas (jantar, estar, jogos e vídeo), 1 garagem com uma coleção de 30 carros SUPER luxuosos (e dar pelo menos uma volta em cada carro), 1 super salão de festas com espaço para 1.200 pessoas, quadras de esporte, 1 piscina, 1 cozinha, os jardins com mais de 250 espécies de plantas e cheirar TODAS as 100 espécies de flores, visitar o mini-zoo e seus 75 animais e renomear cada um deles e ler todos os 1.589 livros de ação que tinham na biblioteca com mais de 5.000 obras (e, é claro, achar os livros de ação em meio a esse arsenal), em menos tempo. Mas já que essa tarefa havia sido cumprida, não havia absolutamente nada para fazer. E quando o americano fica sem nada para fazer, isso é mau e quem sofre são seus amigos.

**Na cozinha**

Na espaçosa e bem equipada cozinha da mansão Winner, estavam sentados em uma enorme mesa no centro de tal recinto, Trowa e Heero. O primeiro, se encontrava sentado apenas contemplando seus próprios pensamentos e o segundo, como sempre, digitava sem parar em seu laptop a espera de um familiar, agora nem tanto, barulhinho que indica uma missão. Quatre, por outro lado, estava em pé na frente da ilha com uma expressão de poucos amigos e com um pedaço de bolo roxo na mão.

"Temos que receber uma missão logo antes que todos nós morramos de intoxicação alimentar." comentou o loiro. O primeiro, e mais logicamente a responder, foi Trowa.

"E posso saber o por quê?" indagou o rapaz de monofranja**(5)**.

"Porque o Duo precisa fazer alguma coisa e parar de inventar receitas e nos por como cobaias."

Trowa apenas arqueou uma elegante sobrancelha não entendendo a razão do companheiro. Nesse exato momento Duo, que já se entediou do sofá, entra na cozinha sentindo imediatamente o olhar verde sobre si.

"O que está acontecendo Tro?" perguntou o trançado se sentando à mesa.

"Duo..." começou o loiro "De quê é feito esse bolo?" enfatizou a pergunta mostrando a coisa roxa que estava em sua mão.

"Ué Q-bean! É feito de farinha de trigo, ovos, açúcar..."

"Não é isso baka. Ele está te perguntando do quê, além dos ingredientes comuns, você, com toda a sua estupidez, pôs no bolo." Falou Heero tentando parar o americano de enrolar o árabe.

"É Duo! Sabe...não é muito comum ver um bolo roxo e eu estou curioso de saber o que MAIS você pôs nele" tentou amenizar Quatre a rude resposta do japonês.

"Ah tah!" foi a resposta de Duo.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"E então?" perguntou Quatre.

"E então o quê?" respondeu o trançado que estava com os cotovelos em cima da mesa e com o queixo encostado sobre as duas palmas de suas mãos.

"Anda Duo responde logo esse pergunta!De quê é esse..." foi interrompido Trowa.

"Uva."

"COMO???" gritou Quatre incrédulo. Bom, não foi só ele que ficou em um estado quase catatônico: Heero parou de digitar logo que essa palavra deixou a boca do americano e Trowa ficou, se possível, mais calado.

"Uva"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"HAHAHA... HAHAHA... HAHAHA... HAHAHA." dizer que os outros 3 garotos estavam no mínimo perplexos com essa explosão de risada por parte de Trowa é, com certeza, um equívoco. "Nossa Duo! Esse é realmente o bolo mais exótico que eu já ouvi falar e ter o prazer de não experimentar!" continuou o rapaz de olhos verdes tirando do canto desses mesmos olhos pequenas gotas de lágrimas.

"Aw Tro! Não ria!" falou com um uma cara de criança emburrada o 'mestre cuca _wannabe_'.

"Mas o que te levou a fazer essa...experiência?" quis saber Heero demorando um pouco para desenvolver a última parte da frase. Duo olhou para cada uma das 3 perturbadas, perplexas e divertidas (Quatre , Heero e Trowa respectivamente) faces antes de responder a questão.

"Bem..." iniciou o trançado sua explicação esforçando-se para formar uma resposta coerente, não que pare _ele_ não seja, mas imaginava o que seus colegas pensariam dele, fora o que já achavam de sua pessoa. "É que eu vejo por aí torta, suco, geléia, gelatina, um monte de coisa feita de uva menos bolo..então...eutenteifazerumparavercomoficaria!" finalizou a explicação de supetão.

"Oh Allah!" exclamou Quatre. "Por favor, nos mande uma missão, qualquer missão!Eu prefiro, mil vezes, morrer fuzilado por um batalhão da OZ do que comendo alguma coisa que o Duo fez!"

Nesse momento um som desviou qualquer futura discussão. Um som que todos os presentes acharam a música mais bela já ouvida.

"Uma missão!" Gritou Duo.

"Uma missão?" repetiu Quatre. "Obrigado Allah!" disse o loiro levantando as mãos para o céu.

"Temos uma missão! Temos uma missão!" saiu Duo correndo que nem uma galinha**(6)** sem cabeça pela cozinha cantarolando e saltitando sem dar a mínima para a declaração do árabe.

"Duo! Pára de correr e vai chamar o Chang." Disse Heero olhando bem feio para o trançado fazendo-o parar. Na verdade, o real motivo para isso é que o Soldado Perfeito já estava de saco cheio de ver o rapaz hiperativo correndo que nem um louco em volta da mesa prestes a esbarrar na mesma resultando em um baka machucado, incapacitado de atender a missão e, conseqüentemente, irritante ao extremo e Heero não estava nem um pouco afim de ficar escutando o americano reclamar.

"Tá OK Hee chan!" voltou-se Duo à porta que dava para a frente da casa onde seu companheiro chinês provavelmente se encontrava voltando a saltitar e cantarolar.

"E então Heero? Do que se trata a missão?" retornou Trowa que AINDA se recuperava do episódio 'bolo de uva', à conversa.

"Vou esperar até que o Chang e o baka voltem."

"Ah Heero não fale assim! Tá certo que o Duo é hiperativo mas é uma parte muito importante do grupo e não é bom falar dele desse jeito, você pode deixá-lo magoado, você e o Wufei." Procedeu Quatre em favor de seu amigo.

"Hn."

A porta da cozinha foi aberta e por ela entraram, ou melhor, invadiram o recinto como loucos, os dois outros rapazes que estavam ausentes. Duo foi logo se esconder atrás de Quatre sem parar de rir nem para respirar e Wufei já vinha logo em seguida balançando a sua katana ameaçadoramente.

"Allah! O que foi que aconteceu?" Perguntou o árabe receoso de ter a sua cabeça cortada também.

"EU VOU MATAR ESSE INFELIZ!!!!" esbravejou Wufei.

"HAHAHA...HAHAHA..." esse, bem, esse era o Duo.

"Mas o que foi dessa vez? Duo?" direcionou o árabe sua pergunta para o histérico americano.

"É que ... HAHA ... eu ... nunca .. HAHAHA ... imaginei que ... uma pessoa ... HIHIHI...pudesse pular ... tããããããããooooo alto Quat!" disse Duo por entre risos e tomadas de ar.

"EU VOU TE MATAR SEU FILHO DA MÃE!!" dessa vez, Wufei estava sendo segurado fortemente por um confuso Trowa.

"Por Allah Duo, o que foi que você fez dessa vez?"

"É que quando eu cheguei para avisar o Wu-bear..."

"WUFEI, DROGA!"

"Aham...como eu ai dizendo, quando eu cheguei para avisar o Wu-babe que tínhamos uma nova missão, eu o vi lá quietinho dormindo e não resisti e ... HIHIHI ... e dei um gritão no ouvido dele!"

"Eu estava MEDITANDO seu ignorante!" corrigiu o chinês.

"Mas Duo para quê você fez isso?" com um ar de indignação Quatre perguntou.

"Porque ele é um filho da mãe! Só por isso!" respondeu Wufei.

"Ah _qualé _FeiFei! Foi a cena mais supimpa**(7)** que eu já tive o prazer de provocar!" disse Duo com orgulho de seu feito.

"Ora SEU..." começou Wufei mas logo fora interrompido por uma forte batida na mesa provocada pelo já sem paciência Heero Yui.

"Já chega vocês dois! Parem de ficar brigando como duas crianças! Temos uma missão aqui que temos que estudar!" Dizer que o tom que foi usado pelo Soldado Perfeito foi intimidador era um completo e grande desentendimento. O rapaz estava no seu limite e todos notaram, especialmente Duo e Wufei, já que a voz e o olhar '_omae o kurosu'_**(8)** de Heero estavam sendo dirigido aos dois.

E como em um passe de mágica, a briga cessou e todos se juntaram em torno de Heero e seu laptop para receberam as informações da missão. Assim que Heero apertou o botão de abrir a mensagem, o monitor ficou preto e logo em seguida uma face velha e bastante conhecida dos pilotos apareceu, por incrível que pareça, sorrindo.

_**"Olá crianças!"**_ começou o velho J e os 5 reviraram os olhos em irritação.

_**"Sinto que vocês estão muito ansiosos para saber qual é a missão de vocês não é verdade? Principalmente o trançado. Pois bem, aqui vai a primeira missão depois de um mês de 'férias'.**__** Fomos informados que a OZ está passando suas informações por mei**__**o de códigos que não conseguimos decifrar. Logo, é por isso que não entramos em contato com vocês durante todo esse tempo. Mas não pensem que ficamos esse tempo de papo p**__**ara o ar que nem vossas altezas. P**__**or meio de fontes altamente confiáveis ficamos sabendo que a base receptora dessas mensagens é a Base de**__** Kostya (9) na Rússia. A missão de vocês, então, é de infiltrarem-se na base, hackear, copiar em um disco os arquivos referentes a**__**o**__**s códigos**__**, apagá-los e destruir, somente, o computador principal usando dos meios que acharem necessários.**_

_**O nível dessa missão é 10 (10). Não é necessário o uso dos Gundans. A missão iniciar-se-á em 0168 horas contando a partir do recebimento desta mensagem. NÃO HÁ MARGE**__**M PARA ERROS OU FALHAS! TODOS SÃ**__**O**__** RESPONSSÁVEIS PELO SUCESSO D**__**A MISSÃO! **_

_**Deixaremos à sua escolha a localização da '**__safehouse__**'**__**(11)**__**. Como esta é uma situação muito arriscada, nos demos a liberdade de especificar a função de cada um de vocês: **_

_**01 – backup;**_

_**02 – infiltrar**__**, copiar os arquivos e destruir o computador;**_

___**03 – backup;**_

___**04 – backup;**_

___**05 – backup.**_

___**Quanto à estraté**__**gia, ist**__**o fica **__**a**__** critério de vocês.**__** Em anexo, enviamos a planta baixa da base. Desde já, agradeço a atenção e essa mensagem se auto-deletará agora."**_

Todos ficaram em silêncio digerindo e tomando nota mental de tudo o que foi falado pelo velho doutor. Era, de fato, uma missão muito arriscada e tinham apenas uma semana para organizarem tudo e se prepararem. Apenas um pensamento correu pala cabeça dos 5 garotos: _'__Ai caramba_.'

___** TSU.TZU.KU...**_

* * *

_**(1)** Eu não sabia aonde por eles durante a infiltração do Duo. xD_

_**(2)** 'Mulher' em japonês._

_**(3)** Eu não acredito que ele faça só uma por dia._

_**(4)** golpes de Karatê._

_**(5)** Eu não resisti! '_

_**(6)** Me desculpem! Eu sei que não dá para imaginar o Duito como uma galinha sem cabeça mas...essa foi a única maneira de tentar descrever a cena ._

_**(7)** Não sei porque, mas eu imaginei o Duo falando isso xD_

_**(8)** 'eu vou te matar' em japonês._

_**(9)** Eu juro que ia por o meu nome aí! Larissa é um nome russo sabiam? xD_

_**(10)** Eu fiz uma pequena escala que vai ajudar melhor e ela vai de 0 a 10, logo o nível 10 é o mais perigoso._

_**(11)** Como seria a tradução disso? 'casa de socorro'? 'casa de salvamento'? Ou 'casa segura'? Eu acho que nenhuma delas soa bem então deixei __safehouse _mesmo OK?


	2. Chapter 2

**Aqui estou eu de novo, mais uma vez, again, novamente com mais**** um capí****tulo!**

MUITO OBRIGADA** pelos reviews! Vocês não sabem o quão feliz eles me deixaram!**

**R&R por favor!**

* * *

**Sumário: **A OZ está desenvolvendo um novo modelo de Mobile Dolls: os Escorpions. Só que as informações estão codificadas e nem mesmo Heero consegue descodificá-las então cabe aos Pilotos Gundam infiltrarem a base da OZ na Rússia. Será que vão conseguir?

* * *

**Capítulo 02**: Começa a brincadeira. 

Assim que chegou em uma das entradas externas de um dos dutos de ventilação, Duo fez logo a sua mágica desparafusando a grade de proteção e se enfiando dentro do estreito espaço o mais silenciosamente possível recolocando, logo em seguida, a grade.

_'Brrr...como está frio aqui!' _pensou o espião trançado. _'Só espero terminar com isso logo, antes que a OZ tenha uma linda estátua de gelo perfeitamente esculpida no formado de Duo-gostoso-Maxwell' _**(1)**

Com extrema facilidade o esguio garoto conseguia se arrastar sorrateiramente por entre os tubos de ventilação até chegar na sala do computador central. Dentro desta, havia dois soldados da OZ fortemente armados, Duo não deixou de perceber, vigiando o local. Tirando uma das bombas de gás que sempre carregava consigo de dentro de um dos muitos bolsos que portava, o rapaz jogou-a na sala fazendo com que uma fumaça branca inundasse o local fazendo com que os dois coitados caíssem desacordados no chão, sem saber o que os atingiram.

O americano esperou até que a fumaça se dissipasse e só então entrou na sala e foi logo em direção ao enorme computador e com muita destreza começou a hackea-lo.

"Droga!"

Mas alguma coisa estava dando errado. O piloto não estava conseguindo acessar nenhum arquivo da máquina.

"Droga!"

"Droga!"

"Droga!"

Duo já estava ficando desesperado. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia nenhuma informação e o tempo estava correndo! Logo, logo alguém, com certeza, faria contato com um dos desacordados soldados e como não responderiam, esse alguém iria desconfiar que alguma coisa estava errada e iria investigar.

"Mas que cú! WUFEI!" iniciou a conversa por meio de seu comunicador.

"É 05 imbecil! Mas o que você quer?" replicou o chinês.

"Não estou conseguindo acessar nenhuma informação nessa merda aqui!" explicou sua situação para os outros companheiros.

"Como assim 02?" este foi Heero.

"Por mais que eu tente, não consigo entrar nos arquivos dos códigos! Eles estão aqui mas me parece que estão incompletos e toda vez que tento abri-los, aparece uma mensagem dizendo que não posso porque preciso do restante dos arquivos."

"Aí não fala onde se encontra esse restante?" falou Heero.

"Deixa eu ver."

O americano passou a digitar freneticamente procurando, nas outras informações existentes no computador, alguma indicação que mostrasse aonde os outros arquivos se encontravam. Depois de três minutos, Duo encontrou sua resposta.

"Aqui está! Me parece que elas se encontram em mais QUATRO computadores, um em cada canto dessa porcaria de base! EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO!!!" esbaforiu o americano batendo seus punhos de contra o teclado da enorme máquina, bastante irritado. Mas como não estar não é mesmo? Agora a missão demoraria pelo menos o dobro do tempo previsto e seria muito arriscado. Primeiro Duo teria que hackear todos os outros quatro computadores, transferir a informação todinha para o computador da sala na qual está atualmente e, aí sim, extrair as informações, copiá-las, por um vírus na máquina para destruir todos os dados e sair da base SEM ser notado.

"Então vá até esses malditos computadores e faça o seu trabalho!" disse Wufei.

"Mas 05!" interviu Quatre. "É muito perigoso! Ele precisa de, pelo menos, mais duas pessoas para ajudá-lo!" Wufei franziu o cenho sabendo que o árabe acabara de falar a verdade. O piloto do Shenlong suspirou fundo e voltou-se à comunicação com Duo.

"Tudo bem 02. 01 e eu iremos te ajudar." começou o chinês pegando um papel azul e desenrrolando-o."Estamos com a planta baixa aqui e realmente existem mais quatro computadores; o primeiro está na ala Nordeste, o segundo na ala Sudeste, o terceiro na ala Sudoeste e o quarto na ala Noroeste da base. 01 irá para o segundo, eu para o terceiro e você vá para os outros dois restantes e no final, te encontraremos no computador central e saímos da base entendido 02?"

"OK! Mas como eu chego até esses computadores?"

"Era só o que me faltava! BAKA! Você não estudou a planta não?"

"Mas é claro que sim! Mas eu só foquei no PC Central! Como eu poderia imaginar em cair numa furada dessas?"

"Está bem." conformou-se Wufei já que também não havia notado os outros computadores. "04 vai guiá-lo pelo comunicador entendido?

"YES SIR! Mas tem certeza quanto ao 03 e 04? Esses dois não podem ficar sozinhos!" disse Duo com um tom de humor.

"Isso não é hora para piadas 02." repreendeu Heero.

"Nós dois iremos cobrir a saída de vocês da base ou, se precisarem, iremos como reforço se a situação ficar feia para o lado de vocês." Fez-se ourvir Trowa.

"Aham ,tá...OK, entendido! 02 desligando." Todos os pilotos simplismente podiam OUVIR o sorriso safado do americano.

"Vamos Yui!" disse o piloto do Shenlong levantando-se. "E vocês..." virou-se o chinês para os outros dois pilotos olhando-os ameaçadoramente "Fiquem atentos." Pegou suas armas e saiu da tenda juntamente com Heero.

"O quê ele quis dizer com isso Trowa?" olhou Quatre para o rapaz com uma feição que gritava 'eu juro que não entendi'.

"Não faço a mínima idéia anjo." mentiu o moreno pois sabia exatamente o que Wufei quis dizer.

---

**DUO**

Duo chega na sala do computador que se encontra na ala Nordeste da base. O ambiente é completamente diferente da outra sala onde estivera; as paredes e o chão são de um branco gelo muito, acreditem, agradáveis com riscos geométricos da cor verde-água descendo até o piso, formando um padrão meio psicodélico. O computador se encontrava no centro da sala não tão imponente quanto o principal mas de tamanho considerável. O recinto estava, do mesmo jeito do outro, guardado por dois soldados, então Duo usou-se da mesma estratégia de outrora. Quando os guardas caíram ao chão, o trançado logo entrou e fez seu trabalho. Assim que terminou de transferir os arquivos para o Computador Central, Duo chamou Quatre pelo comunicador.

"Pronto! Agora eu vou para onde Q?"

"Agora você vai para o quarto computador a Noroeste." Informou-lhe o loiro.

"E quanto ao 01 e 05? Eles já entraram na base?"

"Já! Ambos estão, nesse exato momento, entrando em suas respectivas salas."

"OK! 02 desligando."

O trançado deu uma olhada para os dois soldados no chão e dando uma risadinha, furtou-lhes as armas pois um pouquinho a mais de munição nunca era demais e se dirigiu até o duto de ventilação se pondo a caminho do próximo destino.

---

**WUFEI**

Assim que chegou na sala destinada a si, Wufei logo avistou dois guardas patrulhando o recinto. O chinês, com não estava preparado para essa parte da missão que caiu de pára-quedas para ele, pegou sua pistola já equipada com silenciador e atirou nos soldados e só então, entrou no lugar.

O espaço estava totalmente abarrotado de caixas de cima a baixo o que o deixava bem escuro com apenas a luz do monitor, que se encontrava no centro, iluminando o local. O chinês fez o que tinha que fazer e se encaminhou ao duto de ventilação quando a sua intuição lhe falou para olhar dentro de pelo menos uma das caixas.

"Não. Eu não vou bisbilhotar, até mesmo porque tenho que sair logo daqui." Falou o rapaz resignado pulando para entrar no duto. Quando estava com metade do corpo para dentro do apertado local, o sério asiático parou exasperado.

"Ah...! Por Nataku! Para o quinto dos infernos com isso! Eu vou olhar." Disse o oriental entrando mais uma vez na sala e indo em direção às caixas. Wufei abriu uma delas e ficou atordoado com o que viu. Lá, na sua frente, estavam muitas peças feitas de _gundanium_, mas especificadamente, largos pedaços do que poderiam a vir ser partes da blindagem de um _Mobile Doll_.

"Mas que diabos? O quê a OZ pretende com isso?"

Com essa informação, que mais tarde virá a ser muito importante, Wufei saiu da sala.

---

**HEERO**

Na sala que Heero entrou havia altas caixas de metal alinhadas transformando o recinto em uma espécie e labirinto. Os dois soldados que patrulhavam o local já estavam mortos com um tiro no meio da testa cada. O Soldado Perfeito realmente não perde tempo.

_'Isso aqui está me parecendo uma central de armazenagem de_ _dados.'_ pensou consigo o rapaz asiático. Abrindo uma das portas de uma das estações, o japonês confirmou suas suspeitas; a sala era realmente o que pensou. O que indicava que os dados não eram transmitidos dos computadores adjacentes direto para o Central, mas sim para essa sala, armazenados sendo, posteriormente, enviados para o Central e só então visualizados.

Com essa conclusão formada, Heero também imaginou que os dados só poderiam ser enviados se todos os seus fragmentos já estivessem armazenados nas centrais, assim teria que se certificar se os outros dois já haviam completado essa etapa.

"01 para 05."

"05 falando"

"Posição?"

"Chegando ao destino final."

"Concluo que já tenha acabado com a transferência."

"Afirmativo."

"Entendido. 01 desligando."

Sempre conte com Wufei para realizar sua parte com rapidez. Por outro lado, sempre conte com Duo para ser o mais lerdo. Falando nisso, tinha que checar com o americano o seu progresso.

"01 para 02."

"Fala amor!"

Ignorando a resposta Heero prosseguiu. "Posição?"

"Estou indo para o próximo computador."

"OK, entendido. 01 desligando"

"O quê? Nem um voto de boa sorte? Nada? Estou decepcionado Hee chan!"

"Hn, idiota."

"Também te amo! Beijos e desligando porque já cheguei!"

Ô cara que fala! Pelo menos está fazendo a parte dele, até agora, sem problemas. Heero se encaminhou até o computador que se encontrava no centro da sala e passou a monitorar o envio dos dados; só faltavam os do computador da ala Noroeste e os seus próprios.

"Só me resta esperar pelo baka agora."

---

**DUO**

A última sala mas parecia um depósito ou uma cela, Duo não conseguiu discernir pois nela havia tanto caixas quando pequenos cômodos incrustados nas paredes selados com grades, ou _'pode ser uma antiga cela que virou depósito'_ pensou Duo _'vai entender o que se passa na cabeça desses doidos da OZ.'_ O recinto também era consistido de dois andares com celas em ambos os pisos e o computador se encontrava no canto inferior direito logo abaixo da escada.

Esses dados estavam demorando mais do que os outros para serem transferidos pois eram mais e mais pesados, ou seja, _'Ou são mais importantes ou tem alguma coisa amais aqui.'_ Foi a resposta mais coerente a que Duo chegou. '_Mas porque, já que esse é uma parte obviamente importante da informação, está tão desprotegida? Tá certo que olhando para a sala ninguém dá nada por ela mas mesmo assim...'_

"01 para 02."

"Eu falando!"

"Posição?"

"Ainda na sala enviando os dados. A transferência está um pouco mais lenta mas eu acho que é porque existe mais informação nesse computador do que no outro. Mas esse lugar está um pouco suspeito Hee...01" corrigiu-se rapidamente o trançado antes que ouvisse um sermão.

"Por quê?"

"Porque a sala não está sendo vigiada. De duas uma: Ou os ozzies achavam mesmo que essa sala passaria desapercebida ou os guardas foram tomar café! Se bem que café não é a melhor coisa a se tomar nesse frio, chocolate quente é o mais apropriado, mas vai saber né?" tagarelou o americano.

"Hn. Que seja. Já acabou?" disse Heero olhando o monitor raivosamente imaginando a face do grilo falante trançado contendo-se para não socar a tela.

"Faltam 5 por cento, tempo estimado ...20...19...18...17...16..."

"Vai continuar contando?"

"15...14...13...11...10..."

"Pára com isso baka!"

"9...8...7...6...5...4.."

"02!"

"3...2...1...PRONTO!"

"Idiota!" mas mesmo assim, Heero deixou escapar um pequeno e quase imperceptível sorriso agraciar-lhe os lábios.

"hehehe...aiai...agora é sebo nas canelas, sair daqui e acabar logo com isso! Te encontro no Computador Central amor! Eu desligando!"

"Hn...baka."

Com os dados agora reunidos, Heero passou a transferi-los para o Central sem grandes problemas. Assim que a transferência foi concluída, o japonês se pôs a caminho da última etapa da missão que, originalmente, deveria ter UMA só.

---

Wufei foi o primeiro a chegar na grande sala do enorme computador e não vendo ninguém, pulou e passou a esperar os outros dois pilotos. Ficou tentando imaginar o que vira na outra sala e o que a OZ queria com aquelas peças.

_'Será que estão planejando construir mais MD's ou desenvolver outro tipo dessas bonecas de merda?'_ Fosse o que fosse, o chinês não estava achando nada bom. Um barulhinho dentro de seu ouvido o tirou de suas ponderações.

"05. Aqui é 03. Tudo bem por aí?"

"Sim. E com vocês?"

"Maravilhoso!"

"Como?" assustou-se Wufei com a resposta em um tom de voz nada casto de Trowa, já imaginando o quê, em nome de Nataku, aqueles dois estavam fazendo.**(2)** _'Espera! É melhor nem pensar e não vou envolver Nataku nisso também!'_

"Err... aqui também está tudo bem."

"Aham...Tá OK."

"Nos chame se acontecer algo."

"OK. 05 desligando."

Nesse instante Heero aparece no recinto e poucos minutos depois, Duo chega.

"Quem foi que chegou aqui primeiro?" indagou a americano.

"Fui eu por quê?" respondeu Wufei arqueando uma pretíssima sobrancelha.

"Cadê os dois guardas que eu deixei estirados ali?" disse Duo apontando para o local onde deveriam estar os dois guardas desacordados.

"Quando eu cheguei não havia nenhum guarda aqui."

"Como assim? Eu deixei os dois cidadãos bem ali!" exasperou-se o trançado.

"Com o quê você os derrubou?"

"Com o gás."

"E mais nada?"

"Não! Porquê? Tinha que ter mais alguma coisa?"

"O gás só faz efeito por uma hora imbecil!" enraiveceu-se o chinês.

"UMA HORA teria sido o suficiente SE os malditos velhotes não tivessem mandado as informações erradas!"

"Será que vocês dois só sabem brigar?" interrompeu-os Heero já, há muito irritado com as constantes brigas entre os dois rapazes. "Façam silêncio que eu estou tentando me concentrar aqui!" De fato estava muito complicado hackear os arquivos e copiá-los com os dois jovens se bicando.

"Mas o quê você está fazendo Yui? Esse trabalho é do Maxwell!"

"Essa é a minha especialidade e agora, com os soldados que deveriam estar aqui fora reportando o acontecido para toda a base, não temos muito tempo e eu sou o único que pode fazer isso mais rápido antes que os alarmes soem." E tão logo essas últimas seis palavras deixaram a boca do Soldado Perfeito os alarmes que indicam invasores soaram.

"Êta boca! Da próxima vez fale: _'O Duo vai ganhar na loteria'_ seria bem melhor e menos traumático." Disse o trançado sarcasticamente sacando suas pistolas e encaminhando-se, junto com Wufei, até a porta posicionando-se no lado esquerdo e o chinês no direito da mesma. Após o comentário de Duo, Heero apenas falou 'Hn' e virou-se para o enorme computador verificando o progresso da cópia dos arquivos.

"Acabou?" perguntou Duo.

"Só mais 1 por cento." Replicou Heero.

"É bom esse 'por cento' andar logo porque o nosso comitê de 'nada-boas-vindas' está chegando."

Menos de 10 segundos depois, Heero ejeta o disco onde as informações foram copiadas e também saca a sua pistola virando-se para ficar de frente com a porta. Os passos fortes de pelo menos trinta e cinco soldados (um batalhão inteiro) da OZ se aproximam parando a poucos passos da porta automática.

"Está pronto Maxwell?" indagou Wufei levando sua arma até a altura do rosto olhando para o garoto, sim garoto, no outro lado da porta.

"Shinigami está sempre pronto para um show Feizinho!" respondeu Duo verificando a munição de suas pistolas semi-automáticas levando-as a altura de seu rosto e olhando para o chinês com as orbes violetas que brilhavam de tesão, era esse o sentimento que Wufei viu quando o olhou, tesão por matar. Seus lábios formavam um sorriso bem diferente do puro e inocente que todos estavam acostumados, agora eles se alargavam de uma maneira cruel. Agora quem o sorria era o próprio Shinigami, o Deus da Morte.

As portas se abriram.

"E a brincadeira começa!"

_**TSU.TZU.KU...**_

* * *

**(1)** _Eu também quero uma estátua dessas para mim! xD_

_**(2)**__ Não tem como deixar esse__s dois sozinhos sem fazer alguma coisa né?_

_**OBS.: **__**Vocês devem ter percebido a diferença entre esse Duo do segundo capítulo e o Duo do primeiro não é verdade? Bem vou explicar. É que eu, issaMR, acredito que o nosso americano lindo e maravilhoso sofre de disfunção Bi-polar (não preciso explicar o que é né?), ou seja, durante um tempo de relativamente paz (sinônimo de sem missão para os meninos) o Duo se mostra mais avontade, alegre e sorridente; o pentelho que todas nós amamos, não precisando mostrar seu lado mal. Já movido por uma alta dose de adrenalina, sua personalidade muda para o nosso velho e conhecido Shinigami que todas nós amamos também! Além disso, eu queria mostrar um relacionament**_o mais afetivo; o lado mais família, entre os cinco pilotos em plena guerra (coisa que eu não vejo/leio muito). É isso!

_Até o próximo capítulo! o/_


	3. Chapter 3

**Aqui estou eu de novo, mais uma vez, again, novamente com mais**** um capí****tulo!**

**MUITO OBRIGADA**** pelos reviews! Vocês não sabem o quão feliz eles me deixaram!**

**R&R por favor!**

* * *

**Sumário: **A OZ está desenvolvendo um novo modelo de Mobile Dolls: os Escorpions. Só que as informações estão codificadas e nem mesmo Heero consegue descodificá-las então cabe aos Pilotos Gundam infiltrarem a base da OZ na Rússia. Será que vão conseguir?

* * *

**No capítulo anterior...**

_"Shinigami está sempre pronto para um show Feizinho!" respondeu Duo verificando a munição de suas pistolas semi-automáticas levando-as a altura de seu rosto e olhando para o chinês com as orbes violetas que brilhavam de tesão, era esse o sentimento que Wufei viu quando o olhou, tesão por matar. Seus lábios formavam um sorriso bem diferente do puro e inocente que todos estavam acostumados, agora eles se alargavam de uma maneira cruel. Agora quem o sorria era o próprio Shinigami, o Deus da Morte._

_As portas se abriram._

_"E a brincadeira começa!"_

* * *

**Capítulo ****03:**Death Lullaby 

Assim que a porta automática abriu, Duo e Wufei viraram-se para ela e começaram a atirar, juntamente com Heero atrás, pegando os soldados da OZ desprevenidos pois não contavam com a rápida ação dos três espiões. Logo que o restante do batalhão se livrou do susto inicial, começaram também a atirar.

"HAHAHAHAHA seus imbecis! Acham mesmo que podem com o Deus da Morte?" gritava Duo alucinado soltando rajadas e mais rajadas de tiros sem perder nenhum alvo com uma precisão que deixou Wufei fascinado; mas mesmo assim, o chinês não parou de repreender o companheiro.

"Cala essa boca e continua atirando baka! Temos que abrir caminho para sairmos daqui!"

"Não se preocupe Fei! Eu vou matar todos eles!" disse Duo sorrindo alucinado.

"Hn. Vou chamar reforços." Disse Heero ligando o seu comunicador. "03, 04! Precisamos de ajuda!"

**"Quantos são?"** replicou Quatre.

"Uns 35 mas 02, 05 e eu já eliminamos 15 e não será muito difícil sair de onde estamos mais imagino que fora da base será pior."

"Fique tranqüilo Q-bean!" cortou a conversa Duo. "A situação está sob controle! Deixe que Shinigami cuida de tudo!"

"Dá um tempo com essa porra de Shinigami Maxwell! Nós estamos com dificuldades e precisamos de apoio!" gritou Wufei.

**"Tudo bem! 03 e eu já estamos indo. Desligando."**

Nessa altura, os três garotos já haviam saído da sala e estavam correndo pelos longos e claros corredores da base. As luzes fluorescentes estavam sedo consideradas um obstáculo para os pilotos pois impediam-nos de se misturar na escuridão. Duo, então, apontou suas pistolas para cima estourando todas as lâmpadas por qual passavam.

"Mas o quê você pensa que está fazendo? Vai acabar com a sua munição desse jeito!" falou Heero.

"O que você acha fofo? Estou escurecendo esse lugar para ficar mais fácil para nos escondermos." Falou o trançado sem cessar com o que estava fazendo. "Além do mais, modéstia parte, não são só com pistolas que eu sou bom amor!"

Os outros dois não souberam esconder a frustração que sentiram ouvindo a essas palavras. Sim, Duo não possuía apenas as pistolas. Todos sabiam que o americano era excelente com as suas adagas mas estas requeriam aproximação extrema para serem efetivas o bastante para matar de primeira, o que levaria a um Duo muito machucado ou talvez morto e esse é um risco que ninguém queria tomar.

Os corredores da base eram intermináveis; com várias curvas e duplos caminhos deixando uma sensação de que estavam em um labirinto. Sorte que eles haviam decorado o trajeto. Mas mesmo assim não estava nada fácil pois tinham que praticamente abrir passagem entre os muitos soldados da OZ que apareciam em seu caminho. Já quase na saída, os pilotos deram de frente com um enorme contingente de soldados bloqueando a porta.

"Ah mas que maravilha! Mais diversão!" exclamou Duo realmente feliz com a difícil situação. "Na verdade estou tão feliz que vou até cantar!"

"Não começa!" avisou Wufei.

"Ah que isso! Tenho certeza que até você vai gostar Wu wu!"

"Vocês não têm mesmo noção do perigo não é, garotos?" esnobou um dos soldados que aparentava ser o comandante do pelotão.

"Não..." começou Duo preparando as suas pistolas. "E sabe por quê? Por que EU sou o perigo!"

"Seu moleque maldito! Soldados, FOGO!"

E o tiroteio começa.

**It is the end of all hope.**

Duo, Wufei e Heero são logo cercados por 10 soldados.

**To lose the child, the faith.**

Os rapazes entram em formação; um de costas para o outro no meio do círculo.

**To end all the innocence.**

E também começam a atirar

**To be someone like me.**

Os soldados vão caindo um por um.

**This is the **death**(1) ****of all hope.**

E mais vão chegando.

**To have what I once had.**

Mas os garotos não se abalam.

**This life unforgiven.**

Já estavam acostumados com essas cenas.

**It will end with a **DEATH.

E matavam cada vez mais.

**No will to wake for this morn.**

Eles conseguem sair de dentro da base e descobrem que já está amanhecendo.

**To see another black rose born.**

Ao longe, eles vêem Quatre e Trowa ainda penando contra os soldados da OZ.

**Deathbed is slowly covered with snow.**

A neve que havia caído pela madrugada, antes branca, agora estava manchada de vermelho e com corpos mutilados sendo enterrados para sempre na espessa camada de gelo.

**Angels, they fell first but I'm still here.**

As balas de Duo acabaram e ele havia se separado dos outros.

**Alone as they are drawing near.**

Ainda tinham muitos soldados a matar e eles estavam se dirigindo a si, assim que perceberam que estava sem munição.

**In heaven my masterpiece will finally be sung.**

Mas o americano ainda tinha as suas adagas e logo estava no páreo novamente.

**Wounded is the deer that leaps highest.**

Lutar com apenas duas adagas contra 5 caras armados, era demais até para Duo.

**And my wound it cuts so dee****p.**

E isso fez com que o trançado se machucasse. Feio. Um tiro na barriga.

**Turn off the light and let me pull the plug.**

E Duo caiu.

**Mandylion without a face.**

Heero que viu a cena, foi logo ao socorro de Duo - que já estava quase inconsciente devido à perda de sangue.

**Deathwish without a prayer.**

Matando o soldado que feriu seu amigo.

**End of hope...**

Duo estava apagando…

**End of love...**

Já não sentia mais nada…

**End of time...**

Seus olhos se fecharam…

**The rest is silence.**

E ele dormiu.

**Heero POV**

Eu não pude acreditar. O baka realmente começou a cantar! Ele tem uma voz muito bonita...mas isso não vem ao caso! Estávamos cercados de soldados todos fortemente armados e nós com apenas 4 pistolas: Duo com duas, Wufei com uma e eu com mais uma.

Mas a nossa habilidade era maior. Demorou mas conseguimos sair da base. E para a nossa surpresa, já estava amanhecendo. Encontramos Quatre e Trowa passando por poucas e boas não a muitos metros de nós. O chão estava repleto de soldados da OZ e ainda restavam MUITOS a serem abatidos.

A confusão era tremenda com tiros, gritos, os alarmes ainda soando, frio, bombas estourando. Não sei como mas de repente me vi sozinho tendo que me virar em meio aquele turbilhão de coisas. Mas mesmo tendo muito em minhas mãos, ainda arranjava tempo de me certificar se meus amigos estavam bem. Wufei estava se virando como podia atirando sem parar em qualquer um que entrasse em seu caminho e se as balas acabassem, ainda contava com a sua fiel katana.

Me virei para o meu lado esquerdo e vi Duo também segurando a barra como podia mas também vi quando suas balas acabaram e teve que pegar suas duas adagas. Não que eu não confie em sua habilidade mas, por alguma razão fiquei preocupado. Sabe quando você pressente algo ruim? Pois é. Foi quando os meus temores se tornaram realidade: Duo, com suas duas adagas, não fora páreo para 5 soldados armados.

Meu mundo parou quando o vi caindo ao chão quase inconsciente. Seu sangue estava manchando a imaculada neve.

"DUO!"

Corri o mais depressa que pude em sua direção, sem me importar com o que poderia me acontecer. A única coisa que se passava na minha mente era matar o infeliz que feriu Duo e socorrer o meu amigo. Nossa! Quanto sangue! Meu estômago caiu quando vi a quantidade de sangue que saia de Duo. Cheguei a pensar se ele ainda estaria vivo. Nunca senti tanto medo.

Vinguei-me do maldito que atirou em Duo e despejei minha raiva em todos os outros que estavam perto. Quatre, creio eu, sentindo o que estava acontecendo – sentindo porque ele estava de costas para nós – correu em nossa direção com Trowa e Wufei logo atrás.

"DUO! Oh Allah! Duo, fale comigo!" gritava o loiro enquanto pegava a cabeça de Duo e colocava em seu colo. Trowa e Wufei ficaram nos guardando de pé em nossa frente.

Mesmo com toda as súplicas de Quatre e minhas também, Duo não acordava. Estava muito pálido e com a respiração falha.

"Ele perdeu muito sangue Quatre. Temos que sair daqui e tratá-lo." Disse eu.

O árabe apenas balançou a cabeça e eu me encarreguei de pegar Duo no colo: um braço de baixo de seus joelhos e o outro, em baixo de seus ombros. Saímos correndo. Trowa, Wufei e Quatre abrindo nosso caminho. Quando já estávamos perto do portão de saída, uma bomba estoura bem perto de mim e de Duo nos jogando para trás e longe dos outros.

"Heero! Duo!" gritou Quatre.

Mesmo todo machucado, falei que estava bem, me levantei e continuei a correr com Duo ainda em meus braços. Nunca imaginei que um dia ira tê-lo assim, mas também não esperava que fosse em condições tão extremas.

Meu pé estava me matando. Acho que o torci na explosão. Isso estava me deixando lento e atrasado os outros, então pedi a eles que fossem na frente pois logo os alcançaria. Muito relutantes, concordaram e deixarem, a mim e a Duo, a minha sorte.

Conseguimos sair mas os nossos machucados requeriam tratamento urgente, principalmente o Duo que morreria se não fosse tratado logo. Percebi que não daria para procurar os outros agora e nem contatá-los, já que meu comunicador foi para o beleléu na explosão, então procurei por alguma caverna ou qualquer tipo de abrigo relativamente seguro.

Encontrei uma caverna e entrei nela. Depositei Duo com muito cuidado no chão no canto mais fundo da gruta e iniciei a limpeza e o curativo do ferimento. Fiz o máximo que pude com o quase nada que tinha (tiras de roupas e neve derretida). Mas a bala precisava ser retirada e o ferimento fechado antes que infeccionasse. Correndo, procurei pelo chão da caverna por galhos secos para fazer fogo. Assim que o fiz, procurei por uma das adagas que meu companheiro sempre carregava consigo. Achei uma pequena escondida em sua bota direita e imediatamente a pus contra o fogo para esterilizá-la.

Olhei para o rapaz estirado no chão. Estava bem mas pálido do que a última vez que tinha checado, mas suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, o que significava uma febre levando a conclusão de que o machucado estava infeccionando. Tinha que me apreçar.

Com a adaga esterilizada, iniciei o processo – operação – de retirada da bala. Estava difícil pois sem luz as coisas tendem a complicar. Depois de uns minutos finalmente consegui retirar a bala e comecei a limpar o ferimento. Agora só faltava suturar. É sempre uma boa coisa andar com linhas e agulha, nunca se sabe quando vamos precisar **(2)**. Quando acabei de suturar e enfaixar (com os retalhos de nossas camisas) o ferimento de Duo, focalizei-me no meu próprio machucado. Meu pé não estava tão ruim assim, apenas uma luxação uma pouquinho de gelo e logo ficaria bom.

Estava frio e só aquele foguinho não estava ajudando em nos aquecer. Eu aprendi que o calor humano é a melhor fonte de calor e puxando qualquer outro pensamento de lado, peguei e aconcheguei Duo perto de mim. Era uma situação constrangedora para mim. Nunca havia deixado ninguém se aproximar de mim e lá estava eu abraçado a Duo. Não era de todo ruim, apenas estranho. Pouco tempo depois, meus olhos estavam se fechando. A última coisa que pensei foi que tinha que contatar os outros mais tarde.

___________________________________________TSU.TSU.KU... _

* * *

___________________________________________**(1) Essas partes su**__**blinhadas são as que eu mudei da música original que são**____** birth.**_

_________________________________________________**(2) Hehehe...imaginem onde ele guarda essas coisas? mistéeeerio **_**xD**

_______________________________________________Ufa! Outro capítulo! Desculpem por ter demorado de postar mas é que estava dodói! MUITO dodói! Um dia essa sinusite ainda me mata, é sério! (bate na madeira três mil vezes) . Se tiver muitos erros de português, me perdoem! Não revisei OK?  
_

_______________________________________________A música que eu pus foi uma versão cortada da __End of All Hope_ de _Nightwish_. Não sei por que, mas essa música me lembra do Duo! xD

_______________________________________________Wa! Amanhã tenho uma prova muito FODA! A doida aqui vai fazer o exame da **Toefl**! xD Tenho que acordar 6:00 am... affe...só eu mesmo para amarrar o meu burrinho nos lugares mais difíceis! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Aqui estou eu de novo, mais uma vez, again, novamente com mais um capítulo! Nossa! E faz quanto tempo? 5 mêses? xD hahaha Me desculpem! Eu estava, e ainda estou, cheia de coisas para estudar: Faculdade, cursinho, concursos públicos... aiai...um dia meu cérebro ainda explode!**

**E lembram do teste da Toefel que eu disse que iria fazer? Pois é...NÃO fiz...xD Cara! Uma dia antes da bendita prova, eu tive uma crise de Sinusite, ou seja, no dia seguinte acordei com uma baita dor de cabeça...e como eu quem ia dirigindo, optei por ficar viva, com dor de cabeça, mas viva! ò.ó Mas mesmo assim, obrigada pelos incentivos!! \o/ Eles serviram para o concurso do Tribunal de Justiça do DF e Territórios (TJDFT), que eu passei!! dançinha da votória YEY!  
**

**MUITO OBRIGADA**** pelos reviews! Vocês não sabem o quão feliz eles me deixaram!**

**R&R por favor! .  
**

* * *

**Sumário: **A OZ está desenvolvendo um novo modelo de Mobile Dolls: os Escorpions. Só que as informações estão codificadas e nem mesmo Heero consegue descodificá-las então cabe aos Pilotos Gundam infiltrarem a base da OZ na Rússia. Será que vão conseguir?

* * *

**No capítulo anterior...**

_Estava frio e só aquele foguinho não estava ajudando em nos aquecer. Eu aprendi que o calor humano é a melhor fonte de calor e puxando qualquer outro pensamento de lado, peguei e aconcheguei Duo perto de mim. Era uma situação constrangedora para mim. Nunca havia deixado ninguém se aproximar de mim e lá estava eu abraçado a Duo. Não era de todo ruim, apenas estranho. Pouco tempo depois, meus olhos estavam se fechando. A última coisa que pensei foi que tinha que contatar os outros mais tarde_

* * *

**Capítulo 04: **The after play

"Meu santo Allah! Aonde aqueles dois se meteram?"

Quatre estava, para dizer o mínimo, angustiado. Faziam-se 5 horas desde a fatídica missão e Heero e Duo ainda não haviam dado as caras no esconderijo. Não ficava muito longe, apenas uma distância considerável da base, o bastante para não serem pegos. O árabe estava tão aflito, andando de um lado para o outro, que já estava abrindo um buraco no chão.

"Pára de ficar zombeteando pela sala Quatre! Essa sua dança dos infernos não vai fazer com que os dois apareçam!" Wufei estava sentado em uma das cadeiras da sala já tonto de tanto olhar Quatre dar círculos e mais círculos, o que já o estava deixando irritado. Está certo, o rapaz tem o direito de ficar preocupado ele também estava. A situação de Duo, pelo que pode ver, não estava nada boa. Ele havia perdido muito sangue e se não fosse atendido logo poderia morrer. _'Se isso já não aconteceu'_.

"Mas Wufei! Você não viu como eles estavam? O estado que os dois se encontravam quando eles se separaram da gente? E aquela explosão? Allah! Eles têm que ficar bem!"

"Anjo, o Wufei está certo. Acalme-se que a qualquer hora eles aparecem." Trowa, que estava encostado na porta que dava acesso à cozinha, foi em direção ao seu super atormentado amor parando-o e o fazendo olhar para si.

"Mas e se eles não aparecerem?" indagou Quatre que já estava com mais cabelos brancos do que o Cid Moreira de tanta preocupação.

"Aí nós vamos atrás deles. Vamos dar 24 horas para eles aparecerem, se dentro desse tempo eles não o fizerem, nós iremos procurá-los está bem?" O olhar do francês lhe passava tanta certeza,tanta segurança que Quatre decidiu acatar a sugestão do rapaz.

"Ok Trowa. Vamos esperar 24 horas mas nem um pouquinho a mais!"

"Ok."

--

**Na caverna...**

Duo não entendia o porquê, mas estava se sentindo muito estranho. Primeiro: sua barriga doía que nem o Cão; sem contar a sua cabeça que parecia que uma montanha tinha caído sobre ala. Segundo: estava ao mesmo tempo com frio e calor. Se fosse uma mulher poderia jurar que estava entrando na menopausa e terceiro: achava que só podia estar delirando porque quando abriu os olhos, viu ninguém mais ninguém menos que Heero Yui ao seu lado, dormindo, pertinho, bem pertinho de si.

O trançado tentou se levantar mas percebeu a coisa mais absurda de todo aquele absurdo: Heero o estava abraçando. Não do tipo _estou com frio e vamos compartilhar calor humano,_ mas sim: _não ouse sair de perto de mim porque você é meu, meu, meu e de mais ninguém._Não iria reclamar, longe disso! Sempre sonhou em acordar ao lado do japonês, abraçadinho, aquecido por seu calor. Só que esperava que a dor viesse mais de baixo, não de sua barriga.

'_Affe Maxwell! Mal acorda e já pensa em uma coisa dessas!'_ Pensou Duo com um leve sorriso debochado nos lábios.

"O quê há de tão divertido Duo?"

O americano se sobressaltou tamanho fora o susto que levara. Estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos que nem percebeu quando o japonês acordou. Isto é, como se desse para perceber uma coisa dessas. O cara foi tão bem treinado que mesmo acordado parece estar morto! Incrível!

"Não é nada. Só estou me sentindo estranho...meio zonzo...sei lá..."

"Você perdeu muito sangue ontem. Para ser bem sincero, não esperava que acordasse ainda hoje."

"Ah ta...mas.. o que aconteceu?" Duo estava realmente atordoado. Não se lembrava do que se passou na noite anterior. Só que tinha uma missão, da base, do frio filho da puta, senhas, computadores e tiros...Depois disso tudo era um completo borrão em sua mente. Não sabia nem o porquê de estar em um lugar que parecia uma caverna, mal e com os braços de Heero **ainda** ao seu redor..._'espera, essa parte é boa'._

"Hn...você não se lembra?"

"Não né? Senão não perguntaria!"

"Hn. Você levou um tiro na barriga."

"Ah! É por isso que ela está doendo! Dãã..."

"Provavelmente..."

"Espera! E a bala? Ainda está aqui dentro?" Disse o americano apontando para a sua barriga, em um tom de pânico.

"Não. Eu tirei.

"Ah ta... PÉRA AÍ!! VOCÊ TIROU UMA BALA DE DENTRO DA MINHA BARRIGA??" Duo estava tonto. Heero fez uma cirurgia de retirada de bala sem as mínimas condições salubres e com Deus sabe com quais recursos. Não que se preocupasse de que quando fizer um exame de rotina encontrar algo estranho dentro dele como uma pedra ou um calango ou algo assim, mas Jesus!

"Foi aonde você levou o tiro. Não dava para tirar de nenhum outro lugar mesmo se quisesse."

"Não precisa vir com patadas! Estou muito debilitado para esse tipo de coisa."

"Hn. Então cala a boca e dorme. Pessoas _acabadas _como você não deveriam ter energia para falar tanta besteira logo após um tiro e considerável perda de sangue."

Duo estava com tanto sono que deixou passar o 'acabadas'. Apenas olhou para Heero, bocejou e começou a cair no sono, mas não sem antes notar que **ainda** estava nos braços do Soldado Perfeito.

--

Quando acordou novamente, notou que ainda estava no mesmo lugar, mal e com muito frio. Notou também que Heero não estava mais ao seu lado. Tentou se levantar mas a dor era tão insuportável, tanto a da barriga quanto a da cabeça, que preferiu ficar deitado mesmo.

"Puta que pariu! Quando eu pegar estes caras que fizeram isso comigo eu vou..."

"O quê? Matá-los? Eu sinto muito mas este prazer você não vai ter." Interrompeu-o Heero que entrava na caverna com um monte de galhos e... mato.

"Não...Eu ia fazê-los implorar para que fossem mortos. O que é isso que você está carregando?" Disse o americano apontando para o amontoado de coisas que o japonês acabara de por no chão.

"Galhos e umas ervas."

"Isso eu já notei, né? Eu posso ter perdido muito sangue mas com certeza não foi o bastante para causar dano cerebral Heero."

"Hn. Então porque pergunta?

"Responde logo!"

"São galhos para a fogueira e ervas para o seu ferimento.E antes que você pergunte para quê, eu vou fazer uma infusão delas, que é anticéptica, e passar no ferimento antes que infeccione."

"Ah tah...e eu pensando que o WuWu fosse o único chegado à mato...deve ser coisa de oriental."

Heero, que estava acendendo o fogo, olhou-o com zanga. Como Duo podia compará-lo ao chinês? Ele (Heero) nem gostava de chá! Duo vendo que seu comentário fora cretino demais, logo emendou:

"Ann...mas você não precisa de água para fazer infusões?"

"Caso não tenha notado, está nevando. Água não será um problema." E depois cochichando acrescentou "Depois diz que não tem o cérebro lesado..."

"Eu ouvi isso!" falou Duo do canto da caverna. O rapaz deitou a cabeça de volta no montinho de roupa/casaco e dignou-se a olhar para o teto da caverna sentindo- se ainda meio estranho: tonto e nauseado. Mas mesmo isso não o deixou de notar que estava com uma imensa vontade de fazer xixi.

"Hee chaaaan..." chamou pelo companheiro manhosamente.

"Fala." Respondeu Heero sem nem ao menos se virar para dirigir a palavra ao americano.

"A Mãe Natureza está chamando." Disse Duo com um leve rubor na face.

"Como?!" O Soldado Perfeito, dessa vez, se virou com tamanha velocidade que quase, notem o quase, se desequilibrou. Notou que mesmo com o rubor nas faces, o americano estava com um sorriso libertino nos lábios como se estivesse debochando do japonês.

"Tô com vontade de fazer xixi." Duo estava se divertindo, apesar da desconcertante situação, procurando imitar o melhor tom infantil em sua voz.

Heero não sabia o que fazer. A sua vontade era de apenas falar: "Vá então ué." Mas sabia que o americano não estava em condições físicas nem para se levantar imagine para fazer xixi... Sem outra opção, o japonês se levantou e foi em direção ao americano ajudando-o a se levantar, colocando uma mão ao redor da fina cintura de Duo e apoiando o braço direito do rapaz em seus ombros. Caminharam até uma árvore a menos de 15 passos de distância e pararam em frente a ela. Um silêncio mórbido caiu sobre os dois jovens até Duo achar que o frio era grande demais juntamente com sua vontade de se aliviar.

"Err...Hee chan... eu preciso abaixar as calças para...você sabe... e você também sabe que eu não _consigo_ abaixá-las então..."

"Você não espera que _eu_ faça isso para você né?"

"Você não espera que _eu_ faça xixi nas calças né?"

Vendo-se totalmente sem opção, Heero retirou o braço de Duo que estava envolto em seu pescoço, caminhou para atrás do americano, sem nunca soltar de sua cintura, segurando-o, agora, com ambas as mãos na mesma. Duo se encostou em Heero para que o japonês pudesse abrir a fivela de seu cinto, abrir o botão de sua calça e por fim, abrir o zíper. Tudo isso agradecendo a qualquer deus que Heero não podia ver a vermelhidão em seu rosto. O japonês voltou a por suas mãos em cada lado da cintura de Duo e ficou a esperar o americano se aliviar, olhando por cima de seu ombro. Mas depois de uns 20 segundos, percebeu que o trançado ainda nem havia começado a fazer o que ele tinha que fazer.

"O que foi?"

"É que eu não consigo fazer nada com os outros me olhando." Disse com a face ruborizada.

"Mas eu tenho que me certificar que a sua urina não está saindo vermelha." Respondeu Heero como se olhar os outros fazendo xixi esperando ver uma hemorragia fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

"E porque isso iria acontecer?"

"Sangue. Quando eu te suturei não vi direito se havia algum órgão perfurado"

"Como assim? Quer dizer que antes de brincar de médico, não me olhe assim é no bom sentido, você não verificou se eu tinha alguma coisa perfurada? Eu poderia estar morrendo agora e você nunca descobriria se a Mãe Natureza não tivesse me chamado? E acredite, se algum dia o meu mijo sair vermelho eu NÃO vou, em meio ao meu chilique, nem pensar em te chamar para ver o show de horrores acontecer!"

"Deixa de drama Duo!" disse Heero virando os olhos. "Estava muito ruim para ver com uma iluminação precária e com todo aquele sangue saindo tão rapidamente de você!Tinha que suturá-lo o mais rápido possível! Fiquei assustado de te per..."

Silêncio. Um silêncio desconfortante caiu sobre os dois jovens. Um por ter falado o que não achava que devia, e outro porque ficou muito chocado com o que acabara de ouvir. A frase não havia sido completada mas não era necessária nenhuma bola – de - cristal para adivinhar o que iria ser dito.

'_MERDA! Não acredito que quase disse isso! O que ele vai pensar de mim agora? DROGA, DROGA, DROGA!'_

'_Ele se importa comigo! Não acredito! Eu sempre achando que ele estava cagando e andando para mim e agora...caraca!'_

Ficaram ali em silêncio (pensando) até Duo acabar de se aliviar, Heero ajeitar as calças do americano e voltarem para a caverna. Mas como desgraça demais é pouco, os dois jovens estavam tão atordoados e envoltos em seus pensamentos que não perceberam um galho no chão um pouco encoberto pela neve. Ao passar sobre ele, Duo tropeçou indo ao chão e levando Heero consigo com o japonês caindo em cima dele.

"AAHHH!!"

--

No esconderijo, Quatre estava sentado ao lado de Trowa contando os minutos para poder sair, finalmente, à busca de seus amigos, quando sentiu algo estranho no peito; uma angústia tremenda seguida de uma dor igualmente forte que o fez contrair-se alertando seu amado.

"Aii!"

"O que foi anjo?"

"Eu não sei Trowa...eu senti uma dor e uma angústia terríveis! E acho que elas pertencem ao Duo!" Quatre estava com ambas as mãos em seu peito massageando-o e virou-se para Trowa com os olhos marejados. "Precisamos ir logo procurá-los Trowa! Eles podem estar em perigo!" O Francês apenas balançou a cabeça em um sinal de positivo, pois ele também temia por seus amigos e confiava piamente nas habilidades empáticas de Quatre. Quando ele dizia que havia algo errado, era porque havia, _realmente_, algo errado.



Não se contendo, o árabe pulou do sofá chamando por Wufei que logo apareceu na sala já pronto para partir em socorro aos outros dois. Em nenhum momento, Quatre tirou as mãos de seu peito. _'Nós vamos encontrar vocês. Custe o que custar! Eu prometo Heero! Eu prometo...Duo.'_

E saíram. Na tarde fria e congelante. Para procurarem seus amigos.

**_TSU.TZU.KU..._**

* * *

**Obs.: quanto ao título... refere-se ao título do segundo capítulo. The after play ( O depois do jogo/ brincadeira).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Olá pessoas! \o/ Mais uma vez estou atualizando essa bagaça! E desta vez em um espaço mais curto de tempo!! soltando confeites**

**Hoje eu tenho uma coisa para falar para vocês: PERDI A MINHA CARTEIRA DE MOTORISTA! T-T Não! Não foi por causa da Lei seca! xD Mas sim, por causa de alguém da minha casa u.u Affe... Agora vou ter que fazer TUDO de novo: psicotécnico, aulinhas teóricas e as de volante...T.T **

**Pois bem... E mais uma vez OBRIGADA pelos reviews! Continuem postando! \o/**

**Inté a próxima! o/**

**R&R!!**

* * *

**Sumário: **A OZ está desenvolvendo um novo modelo de Mobile Dolls: os Escorpions. Só que as informações estão codificadas e nem mesmo Heero consegue descodificá-las então cabe aos Pilotos Gundam infiltrarem a base da OZ na Rússia. Será que vão conseguir?

* * *

**No capítulo anterior...**

_No esconderijo, Quatre estava sentado ao lado de Trowa contando os minutos para poder sair, finalmente, à busca de seus amigos, quando sentiu algo estranho no peito; uma angústia tremenda seguida de uma dor igualmente forte que o fez contrair-se alertando seu amado._

"_Aii!"_

"_O que foi anjo?"_

"_Eu não sei Trowa...eu senti uma dor e uma angústia terríveis! E acho que elas pertencem ao Duo!" Quatre estava com ambas as mãos em seu peito massageando-o e virou-se para Trowa com os olhos marejados. "Precisamos ir logo procurá-los Trowa! Eles podem estar em perigo!" O Francês apenas balançou a cabeça em um sinal de positivo, pois ele também temia por seus amigos e confiava piamente nas habilidades empáticas de Quatre. Quando ele dizia que havia algo errado, era porque havia, __realmente__, algo errado._

_Não se contendo, o árabe pulou do sofá chamando por Wufei que logo apareceu na sala já pronto para partir em socorro aos outros dois. Em nenhum momento, Quatre _

_tirou as mãos de seu peito. __'Nós vamos encontrar vocês. Custe o que custar! Eu prometo Heero! Eu prometo...Duo.'_

_E saíram. Na tarde fria e congelante. Para procurarem seus amigos._

* * *

**Capítulo 05 : **Linha vermelha

Duo não sabia se havia gritado por causa do susto ou da dor alucinante que começou a invadir seu corpo como um bando de torcedores fanáticos do Flamengo invadindo o campo para bater no juiz depois de um pênalti não marcado.**(1)**

"Porra! Duo! Você está bem?" Disse Heero saindo de cima do companheiro virando-o para ver como estava. A situação não podia ser pior: Duo estava com os olhos serrados, com uma expressão de dor que fez com que o coração do japonês se despedaçasse, a respiração ofegante e lágrimas corriam pelo rosto pálido do americano e para completar, a ferida havia sido aberta em conseqüência da queda.

"Duo! Duo, agüente firme! Você vai ficar bem!" Heero estava entrando em pânico. Duo já não tinha muito sangue em seu corpo e agora não sabia se o americano iria agüentar mais tempo no frio, vendo o pouco do precioso líquido que lhe restava se esvair.**(2)** Temia por Duo. Temia em nunca se declarar. Temia em nunca mais ver o sorriso gostoso do americano.

'_Não!'_ gritou em seus pensamentos. _'Não posso deixar ele morrer aqui! Não quero que ele morra...não quero.' _Heero nem se espantou com seus próprios pensamentos pois estava muito ocupado levantando Duo, tomando extremo cuidado com seu ferimento reaberto. Levantar o americano desfalecido não estava sendo muito fácil até mesmo para o Soldado Perfeito. Primeiro Heero colocou seus braços em volta da cintura e embaixo da cabeça de Duo para levantá-lo, depois (com o americano já de pé) encostou a cabeça trançada em seu ombro esquerdo enquanto colocava o braço direito embaixo dos joelhos de Duo, carregando o rapaz como se fosse uma noiva. _'OK Heero... Já é hora de parar de sonhar. Esse frio deve estar mexendo com a minha cabeça...'_

Depois de tanto esforço, Heero se pôs a marchar rumo aonde ele achava que o esconderijo ficava.

--

Já haviam se passado horas desde que a expedição rumo aos pilotos sumidos começou e os rapazes: Quetre, Trowa e Wufei, ainda não haviam encontrado ninguém. O clima estava muito ruim e uma tempestade de neve já apontava em aparecer. Temiam não encontrá-los a tempo.

"Droga! Temos que encontrá-los! Não quero que sejamos mais um a precisar de ajuda!"

Wufei estava impaciente. Não agüentava mais andar e morrer de frio.

"Calma Wufei. Se desesperar não vai adiantar nada! Só temos que apertar o passo mais um pouco." Quatre também não estava nada tranqüilo. Ele estava com os nervos à flor da pele mas não deixava isso transparecer para não abalar os outros. Trowa, por sua vez, era o mais quieto. Na verdade, estava atento para não perder nenhuma pista ou prova de que os dois outros pilotos já passaram ou não por ali. Além de prestar atenção aonde estavam indo. Não queria se perder também.

"Desesperado? Eu não estou desesperado! Só quero encontrar aqueles dois e ir para o esconderijo, onde tem um aquecedor ligado e uma xícara de chocolate quente!" **(3)**

"Eu não acredito nisso Wufei! Nós temos dois amigos possivelmente morrendo por aí e você fica pensando em aquecedores e chocolate!"

"Não é isso Winner! Mas..."

"Mas nada! Cala essa boca e continua procurando pelo Duo e pelo Heero!"

Enquanto os dois brigavam, Trowa se empenhava em notar os detalhes. Procurava por galhos quebrados, pegadas ou qualquer outro sinal que os pilotos sumidos tivessem deixado. Até que encontrou uma coisa que o alegrou imensamente. Lá, no pesinho de uma árvore, um pouquinho de neve estava derretido e com uma coloração diferente.

"Acho que achei uma coisa!" Gritou para os outros dois.

Quatre e Wufei foram imediatamente de encontro ao Francês notando a mesma coisa que ele. A neve em um dos cantos da árvore esta derretida o que parecia que haviam jogado um pouco de água quente ali.

"O que é isso?" perguntou Quatre.

Trowa, que estava mais perto da árvore, abaixou e cheirou o canto onde a neve derretida estava e logo torceu o nariz.

"O que foi?" perguntou, mais uma vez Quatre: o insaciável por saber.

"Xixi."

"Isso quer dizer..."

"Que estão perto." Disse Trowa se levantando e olhando para os rostos dos outros dois pilotos que estavam revigorados por saberem que seus amigos estavam prestes a serem encontrados, e logo complementou "Wufei e Quatre procurem por mais coisas!"

Wufei não precisou ir muito longe para descobrir uma caverna. Ele entrou e logo percebeu que havia uma fogueira (ou pelo menos os galhos queimados) e um montinho de casacos no canto mas afastado da entrada. Chegando mais perto, notou que eram os casacos de Duo e Heero e perto desse montinho havia uma pequena possa de sangue. Wufei arregalou os olhos e saiu da caverna correndo em direção ao seus companheiros.

"Eles estiveram aqui!" Disse afobado e apontando para a caverna retornou a falar. "Eles devem ter passado um tempo dentro daquela caverna!"

"Como você sabe disso?" Perguntou Quatre.

"Os casacos deles estão lá! E tem uma possa de sangue no chão."

"Oh Allah! Ainda bem! Mas você tem certeza que eram os casacos deles?"

"Mas é claro que eu tenho!" Disse Wufei já se aborrecendo. Não aquentava mais a desconfiança do árabe. Apesar de ter falado aquela coisas mas cedo, também estava preocupado com seus outros dois companheiros, só estava tentando esconder isso.

"Desculpa Wufei." Disse o loiro vendo nos olhos do chinês o ressentimento frente à sua desconfiança. "Vou lá dar uma olhada também." Mas quando o loiro ia saindo, ele tropeçou em um galho um pouco escondido entre a neve, caindo de cara no chão.

"Quatre! Você está bem?" Perguntou Trowa abaixando-se para ajudar o amante.

"Eu estou bem sim." Disse já se levantando e limpando a neve de suas roupas.

"Não, não está."

"Como assim?" indagou Quatre. Porque Trowa falou que não estava bem? Não havia se machucado nem nada.

"Tem sangue na sua roupa."

"Onde?"

"Aqui." Disse Trowa apontando para o local. "Deixe-me ver."

Trowa chegou mais perto do loiro e levantou sua blusa para ver o suposto machucado. Mas não havia nada lá. Só a perfeita e macia pele de seu namorado sem nenhum arranhão. Ficou pensando por algum momento achando estranho as roupas de Quatre estarem manchadas de sangue... _"A não ser que..." _

"Quatre! Dá licença!" Disse empurrando o loiro para trás e se abaixando para afastar a neve que ali estava. Quando o fez, notou que a neve estava rosada, mas não um rosa 

rosinha e sim um rosa quase para o tom de vermelho, sinal que muito sangue havia sido derramado naquele local.

"Oh Allah!" exclamou o árabe.

Wufei logo começou a cavoucar a neve em busca de uma trilha sendo logo ajudado pelos outros dois. Minutos depois eles acharam uma quase imperceptível trilha vermelha indo em direção ao esconderijo e começaram a segui-la.

"Será que os soldados da Oz os acharam?" perguntou Quatre.

"Não creio. Senão eles não teriam ido em direção ao esconderijo e o campo onde estávamos estaria com marcas de luta." Disse Trowa.

"Hum... é verdade. Aqueles dois, mesmo estando quase mortos, não desistiriam sem lutar." Disse Wufei com um sorriso no canto da boca lembrando-se de como o japonês e o americano batalhavam.

Mesmo com essas respostas confiantes de seu amigo e namorado, Quatre não se sentia aliviado. Ainda havia algo que o deixava angustiado. Notando isso Wufei falou:

"Não se preocupe Winner! Vamos achá-los!"

Quatre olhou para o chinês e sorriu.

"_Vamos sim."_ Pensou Wufei correndo em direção aos seus amigos.

**_TSU.TZU.KU..._**

* * *

**(1)** Eu acho que sou a única escritora que se inspira no irmão mais velho. xD Bem... ele só falta bater na televisão quando o Flamengo perde um pênalti ou quando o juiz deixa de marcá-lo. E também, eu vi uma linha parecida em um episódio de House MD. xD

**(2) **O ser humano só tem 3,5 L de sangue no corpo. E no frio, é muito mais difícil de um ferimento fechar. Claro que o sangue estanca com mais facilidade, mas do que adianta de o ferimento não fecha (no sentido de cicatrizar) não é mesmo?

**(3) **Já notaram que o Wufei ta parecendo um chocólatra? xD Ahaha... Toda vez ele está tomando um chocolate quente! \o/ Viva o Chocolate!!


	6. Chapter 6

**OIE galera! Finalmente hein? Descupas, desculpas e mais desculpas pela demora. Não tenho maiores motivos para ter demorado tanto a escrever, ou melhor, postar esse cap. Eu realmente estava enrrolando xD**

**\o/ esse é o maior cap. que eu já escrevi nessa fic. Não almentem suas esperanças de que será sempre assim pQ não ai! hehehe... Nesse eu demorei muito para que ele fosse curtinho né? Se eu fizesse isso, com certeza vc's me matariam! ^^'**

**Pois bem, sem mais delongas, vamos à fic!

* * *

**

**Sumário: **A OZ está desenvolvendo um novo modelo de Mobile Dolls: os Escorpions. Só que as informações estão codificadas e nem mesmo Heero consegue descodificá-las então cabe aos Pilotos Gundam infiltrarem a base da OZ na Rússia. Será que vão conseguir?

* * *

_**No capítulo anterior...**_

"_Não se preocupe Winner! Vamos achá-los!"_

_Quatre olhou para o chinês e sorriu._

"_Vamos sim."__ Pensou Wufei correndo em direção aos seus amigos._

* * *

**Capítulo 06:** An worrior smile

Enquanto isso no meio da floresta congelada, Heero se virava para tentar levar Duo o mais depressa possível ao esconderijo. O americano precisava ser tratado logo, senão ia morrer. E a sua própria situação não estava nada bem também. Desde quando caíra em cima de Duo, se sentia estranho: sua respiração estava falha, não sabia se era pelo monstruoso esforço que estava fazendo ou por causa do frio ou ambos; só sabia que estava mal. Já havia parado para vomitar duas vezes e a terceira estava se aproximando. Mas o que lhe restava para por para fora? Não comia há dois dias e uma noite, e isto estava deixando sua visão embaçada. Apenas mais uma coisa para acrescentar ao seu debilitante estado.

Mas todos os seus problemas no momento não eram nada comparados aos do americano em seus braços. Duo estava tão branco quanto à neve que cobria a floresta, os olhos estavam fundos e com bolsas embaixo de seus belos olhos, que se encontravam fechados. Sua pele além de alva, estava fria e com um aspecto cadavérico e as extremidades de seu corpo estavam arroxeadas; sinal de hipotermia.

"Droga! O que está acontecendo comigo? Não posso ficar ruim agora...agora não...não enquanto o Duo estiver entre a vida e a morte!"

Não agüentando mais o peso do trançado e nem o seu próprio, Heero cai no chão levando consigo o enfermo americano. Os dois ficam deitados, parados. Um por estar inconsciente e o outro por ter perdido completamente as forças. O Soldado Perfeito não tinha mas como continuar andando, carregando, vomitando...res..piran....do, se..n..tin..do, vi..ven....do....

Os belos orbes azul-turquesa do japonês estavam se fechando, enquanto este perdia a consciência, perdia o brilho da vida, o fogo da chama que o mantinha sempre alerta. O vento soprava, gélido. Urrando como que se estivesse lamentando o extinguir de duas vidas tão jovens. Enquanto a escuridão se aproximava, se fechando em torno de si, a última coisa que veio na mente de Heero foi Duo. Seus sorrisos, suas gargalhadas, sua ânsia por viver... Aqueles cabelos cheirosos, macios e belos... Seus lábios róseos e finos, tão beijáveis... Queria saber como seria beijá-los... Mas seu mundo escureceu.

E nesse instante, a tempestade de neve começou.

* * *

Já estavam caminhando ha um tempão e nada de encontrar os dois pilotos. Temiam já ser tarde demais, mas mesmo assim não desistiriam. Aqueles dois eram muito preciosos para isso.

Quatre estava inquieto. Sentia que precisava encontrá-los o mais rápido possível! Alguma coisa estava errada. Quanto mais andava, mais forte ficava a sua intuição. Mais forte ficava a sua preocupação. De repente, um vento forte e gélido soprou e o loirinho se arrepiou, não por causa do frio, mas sim, pela estranha sensação e angústia que o arrebatou. Trowa, que observava seu namorado atentamente, logo percebeu o rosto de Quatre ficar pálido, seus olhos se arregalarem como se algo o tivesse assustado imensamente.

"Quatre, anjo, o que aconteceu?" Perguntou o francês.

O loirinho olhou para seu amado já com lágrimas escorrendo-lhe o rosto e colocando suas mãos sobre seu coração.

"Trowa...alguma coisa está muito errada! Eu sinto que... eles estão nos deixando..."

"Não Quatre." Disse o francês caminhando para abraçar seu namorado. "Não pense assim! Olha, nós vamos achá-los e vai tudo ficar bem, OK?" terminou de consolá-lo trazendo o corpo menor para mais perto do seu e beijou a testa do loirinho.

O árabe apenas balançou a cabeça querendo acreditar, confiar em seu amor. Mas aquilo que sentira agora a pouco fora assustador demais. Angustiante demais!

"Vamos! Temos que continuar Quatre. Ou Wufei vai nos deixar para trás."

"Sim. Vamos."

Andaram mais um pouco e encontraram Wufei parado, encostado em uma árvore com cara de poucos amigos.

"O que deu em vocês hein ?" Esbravejou o chinês de pavio curto.

"Nada Wufei. O Quatre não estava se sentindo muito bem" Trowa resolveu explicar para evitar que o chinês tivesse um aneurisma bem ali.

"Hn..." Resmungou se desencostando da árvore. "Já está melhor?"

"Sim."

"Então vamos antes que a neve cubra todos os rastros."

A tempestade de neve que a muito ameaçava cair finalmente cumpriu sua promessa. O vento intenso soprava violentamente batendo nos rostos dos três destemidos pilotos como navalhas, dificultando a visibilidade e com isso, as buscas. Frustrando-os imensamente. Agora teriam que se preocupar com eles mesmos.

"Droga" resmungou Wufei. "Assim não dá para continuar! Se não pararmos agora, vamos congelar também!"

"Não!" Gritou Quatre. "Não podemos desistir! Sinto que estamos muito próximo deles!"

"Seu árabe louco! O vento está muito forte, não vejo uma migalha na minha frente! A qualquer momento podemos sofrer um acidente e nos machuc...ARGH!"

Mal pode terminar sua fala e já estava de cara na neve. Malditos sejam todos os elementos que estão conspirando contra ele! Primeiro recebem uma missão completamente maluca, depois Duo e Heero se explodem e somem e por último, eles têm que vir procurá-los em meio a uma tempestade de neve que está por matá-los também!

"Wufei? O que aconteceu?" Gritou Quatre correndo, na medida do possível, até onde achava que o chinês estava.

"Eu caí, saco!" disse Wufei irritado, limpando sua cara. "Mas quem é o maldito imbecil que deixa uma PERNA??"

"O que você disse Wufei?" indagou Trowa.

"Eu achei uma perna!" Respondeu o chinês desenterrando quem quer que fosse.

Trowa e Quatre logo se dirigiram ao local do caído amigo e se agacharam ao seu lado para ajudá-lo a desenterrar o corpo que estava lá. Não demorou muito e escavaram uma longa trança que só poderia pertencer a uma pessoa. A esperança correu forte dentro dos três pilotos, mas logo se esvaiu quando viram o rosto do dono da longa trança.

"Oh Allah! Duo!" lágrimas corriam pelo rosto de Quatre, deixando rastros congelados.

A situação de Duo não era nada boa: ele estava completamente pálido, gelado, inerte e aparentava estar morto. Seu rosto estava sereno, mas com uma expressão sofrida. Os três se encaram tristes mas logo voltaram a cavar percebendo que ainda não haviam encontrado Heero. Quando o acharam, o japonês estava na mesma situação do americano.

"Será.. que eles estão..." Quatre começou mas não conseguia terminar. Não queria acreditar que seus amigos poderiam estar mortos! Mesmo vendo-os ali, naquele estado, recusava-se a acreditar.

Trowa, não querendo acreditar também, quis confirmar as suspeitas colocando dois dedos em baixo da mandíbula de Heero, em cima da artéria. Nada. Colocou os mesmos dedos no pulso. Nada. Por último, depois de virar o japonês de modo que as suas costas ficassem de contra o chão, colocou seus ouvidos sob seu peito, concentrado- se para tentar ouvir o coração bater e ... Lá estava! Bem fraco, mas o coração ainda batia!

Durante todo o rápido procedimento, Quatre e Wufei se mostravam apreensivos. Porém logo se aliviaram vendo a expressão no rosto de Trowa mudar de concentração para espanto e, finalmente, alívio. Heero estava vivo! Agora só faltava...

O francês fez os mesmos procedimentos que fizera apouco com Heero, mas estava mais difícil com Duo, pois este estava em situação muito pior que a do japonês. Demorou mais um pouco mas Trowa conseguiu ouvir o coração de Duo batendo, no entanto, um pouco mais fraco que o de Heero.

Assim que fora confirmado que ambos ainda viviam, os três pilotos, rapidamente, se prontificaram a levar os outros dois o mais depressa possível ao esconderijo.

A jornada de volta foi extremamente complicada, a tempestade não deixando as coisas nada fáceis para os garotos, mas finalmente chegaram. Mal abriram a porta, correram para o quarto e depositaram os dois pilotos inconscientes em suas devidas camas, tiraram suas roupas molhadas, secaram-nos e os cobriram com todos os cobertores que encontravam.

Depois de se passado um considerável período de tempo, os corpos dos dois pilotos começaram a mostrar indícios de melhora. Finalmente estavam se aquecendo. Mas suas preocupações estavam longe de acabar. Enquanto tiravam suas roupas, perceberam o quão machucados Heero e Duo estavam. O japonês apresentava desidratação, fatiga e um dedo do pé quebrado, nada que cuidados e talas não resolvam; mas o americano estava mal. Duo além de apresentar desidratação e fatiga, ainda tinha um machucado enorme no abdômen, provavelmente da bala que o atingiu durante a fuga da base. Duo ainda apresentava hipotermia, não só por causa do tempo exposto à neve, mas também pela perda de quantidade significativa de sangue.

O silêncio dentro do quarto estava pesado, sendo quebrado, penas, pela respiração dos pilotos nas camas e o andar dos outros três ao saírem do recinto e voltar com mais panos, toalhas ou coisas para comerem. E assim continuou até escutarem um gemido vindo de onde se encontrava Heero. Ele estava acordando.

"Hun... Duo..."

Trowa, Quatre e Wufei se aglomeraram em volta da cama do japonês enquanto este abria os olhos ainda com muita dificuldade.

**Heero POV**

Sua cabeça doía. Nunca imaginara que ela poderia doer desta forma. Era desconfortável, irritante e maldoso. Demasiadamente, definitivamente 'do mau'. Parecia que um Gundam resolvera usar sua cabeça como bola de futebol e depois de tanto chutar, não achando pouco, pisar só para vê-la estourar. Cruel. Só de imaginar essas coisas fazia sua cabeça doer mais. Tentou abrir os olhos mas a luz estava tão forte que teve que fechá-los de novo. Mas que coisa! Quem é o merda que está com essa maldita luz na sua cara? Ah mas ele vai matar o infeliz, ô se vai... Assim que conseguir, de fato, abrir os olhos e se mexer. Só agora se deu conta que todo seu corpo também estava moído. Droga. Será que é assim que Duo se sente depois de uma noitada? Duo... Porque quando pensa nessa criatura faz seu coração se apertar? É como se sentisse que o americano estivesse em risco. E, de repente, os flashes de tudo o que ocorreu na missão, passaram: Duo cantando, machucado, caverna, neve, sangue...

"DUO!"

**Normal POV**

O quarto estava um silêncio só, sendo quebrado apenas pelos grunhidos de Heero, que revirava a cabaça de um lado para o outro. Trowa, Wufei e Quatre ficaram parados esperando que o japonês acordasse completamente. Estavam tão compenetrados que levaram um susto quando o soldado perfeito, de repente, abriu os olhos, levantou-se e gritou, de forma angustiada, o nome do americano.

Rapidamente, os três pilotos seguraram Heero; Trowa segurou o braço esquerdo, Quatre o direito, e Wufei ficou empurrando o japonês pelo torso, todos fazendo um tremendo esforço para restringi-lo.

"Me solta! Eu preciso ver o Duo!" disse o japonês tentando se desvencilhar do que o estava prendendo. Ainda não havia se dado conta de que eram seus companheiros.

"Calma Heero! Calma! Assim você vai piorar os seus ferimentos!" Tentou argumentar o árabe em vão. Heero não queria nem saber de como ele estava ou se poderia piorar, seu único pensamento era Duo. Em como ele estava.

"Vai se danar! Duo! Eu quero ver ele! Me larguem seus filhos da pu..."

SOC

Inércia. Ninguém se mexeu mais, nem Heero. Também pudera, com o soco que acabara de levar de Trowa. O japonês ficou atônito, com o rosto virado para a direita devido à força do golpe. Sua mão esquerda em sua dolorida bochecha.

"TROWA!" gritou Quatre depois de recuperado do choque. O árabe estava uma pilha de nervos. Não sabia se repreendia o namorado ou se tratava da bochecha de Heero.

O francês estava com o punho ainda fechado e com a expressão facial surpreendentemente calma.

"É melhor você se acalmar Heero. E quanto ao Duo ele está bem ali, na outra cama. Não é necessário fazer esse show todo."

Dizendo isso, Trowa saiu da frente do japonês para deixá-lo ver o americano que se encontrava na cama do outro lado do quarto.

"Duo..." sussurrou Heero. Não podia acreditar no que via. Duo estava tão quieto, não parecia ele. Não poderia ser o Duo alegre e sorridente de sempre. Fez menção de se levantar, mas ainda estava fortemente preso por Quatre e Wufei.

Fazendo um sinal de positivo com a cabeça, Trowa deixou os outros dois pilotos soltarem Heero para que este pudesse se levantar.

Como que em um transe, Heero se encaminhou, com dificuldade devido à fratura no dedão, até a cama do adormecido americano, não se importando com sua nudez. Tocou-lhe a face branca. Deus! Como estava gelada! Chegou a duvidar se Duo estivesse mesmo vivo, por isso, olhou para o peito de rapaz e constatou que subia e descia, mesmo que fracamente.

Quatre, Trowa e Wufei foram, também, à cama de Duo ficando ao lado do triste japonês.O árabe depositou sobre o corpo nu de Heero um lençol. Assim que os sentiu ao seu lado, Heero, mesmo que relutantemente, desviou seu olhar do rapaz adormecido vindo a mirar os sérios olhos verdes de Trowa.

"Precisamos levá-lo ao hospital."

"Eu sei."

"Então porque até agora não o fizeram?" meio que gritou o japonês, muito irritado com a calma com que o piloto 3 falou.

"Não podemos." Wufei se adiantou na resposta.

"Como assim?" Heero se levantou. Não era muito efetivo fazer com que seu ponto fosse transmitindo estando de joelhos no chão. "Ele pode morrer aqui!"

"Nós sabemos Heero, mas somos fugitivos, nossas cabeças estão a prêmio! Não podemos sair e correr o risco de sermos pegos.... eu sinto muito mas..."

"MAS NADA! EU NÂO VOU DEIXAR QUE O DUO MORRA!"

Todos ficaram muito espantados com a demonstração de emoção expressada pelo Soldado Perfeito. Não era muito comum, ou melhor, não era nada comum Heero gritar desse jeito. Ainda mas, ver o orgulhoso soldado baixar a cabeça e cerrar os olhos numa demonstração de verdadeiro sofrimento. Quatre sentiu um aperto no coração; sentia na pele o que o amigo passava. Não só os sentimentos dele, mas como os de todos os despertos. Todos temiam que o pior acontecesse com Duo.

"Heero... se acalme. Ficar nervoso não vai adiantar nada, só vai piorar a situação. E lembre-se que você também está machucado." Falou o árabe.

"Como eu posso me acalmar e pensar em mim enquanto o Duo está... está..."

Sua voz era um sussurro. Não queria pensar que o americano por quem vinha nutrindo um sentimento estranho estava morrendo. E o pior é que não poderiam fazer nada! Se ao menos pudessem trazer um médico até eles para que ele pudesse examinar e salvar seu amigo.

'_Espera aí...'_

"WUFEI!" gritou o japonês.

O rapaz de olhos pretos se espantou. Num instante Heero estava resmungando no outro gritando seu nome! Não seria estranho esse grito ter causado uma avalanche e terminar de matar todo mundo.

"O que foi Yui?"

"Você ainda tem o contado da Sally Po?"

"Tenho sim por quê?"

"Por quê? Que pergunta é essa Chang? Liga para ela vim aqui e examinar o Duo oras!"

"Não vai dar."

"Como não?" Dessa vez fora Quatre quem berrou em indignação. Como Wufei poderia se recusar a ajudar Duo? Por acaso queria que ele morresse? Heero tivera uma ótima idéia; chamando a Doutora Sally Po, não seriam expostos e ela era uma excelente médica, poderia curar Duo. Então...

Wufei não se aquentava de tanta frustração. Do jeito que o árabe berrou, ficou implícito que este achava que não se importava com o americano moribundo, mas não era assim! É claro que se preocupava com ele. Aquele infeliz se tornou uma pessoa muito importante para si. Mesmo ele sendo irritante, maluco, espalhafatoso, sem educação à mesa...tá bom, apesar de tudo isso ele era um membro importantíssimo para a equipe; sempre alegre, sorridente e otimista. Wufei sabia que na maioria das vezes, Duo fingia tudo isso, mas percebia, principalmente na presença de Heero, que sua alegria era verdadeira e seus sorrisos reais. Assim como todos eles, o americano tivera uma infância horrorosa, ainda mais vivendo na pútrida L2. O chinês não se via vivendo e nem sobrevivendo naquela colônia. Mas Duo conseguiu e isso bastava para ele ter o seu respeito.

"Escuta, caso vocês não tenham percebido, eu não espera isso de você Yui já que estava desmaiado, não temos como nos comunicar com o mundo! Os nossos Gundans não estão aqui e não temos telefones, rádios e nem como fazer sinal de fumaça."

"Não me venha com gracinhas Chang!"

"Não é gracinha nenhuma! É apenas a constatação de uma verdade! Olha, eu também não quero que o Duo morra, mas está impossível de entrar em contato com a Sally. Desculpa..."

Todos estavam se sentindo super mal. Estavam presos em um lugar inóspito, no meio da Rússia, sem ter como se comunicar com ninguém. A única coisa que tinham eram seus walk talks, mas eles não eram muita coisa. A não ser...

"Quatre! Cadê os walk talks?" perguntou Wufei.

"Estão dentro da maleta na sala por quê?

"Acho que sei o que fazer para nos comunicarmos com a Sally." Disse o chinês com um sorriso no rosto. Não sabiam o porquê, mas sabiam se o sempre sério Wufei sorrisse em uma situação como aquela, estavam praticamente salvos.

_**CONTINUA...**_** (1)

* * *

  
**

**(1) Eu não escrevi TSUTZUKU (com os pontinhos no meio) pelo seguinte motivo: depois que eu escrevo dita palavra e aperto em 'save changes', o que me aparece depois é apenas o KU ¬¬' E isso não é muito legal.... u.u**


End file.
